Kwamisplaced
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Adventures of Marinette and Adrien looking for their missing kwamis. Joining their quest, some very unlikely allies. Adventure, humor and, thanks to Plagg, cheese. Lots of cheese.
1. Chapter 1

**1 – The author does not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, its characters or situations.**

 **2 – Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **3 – I am working on the sequel for "Felix Identity", my most successful tale. However, I want to include Chat Noir's and Ladybug's new powers, so I must wait for the series to show those. Meanwhile, a quick silly tale as a "thank you" for the fans of LB and CN, who always had very nice words for me. Again, thank you and, please, enjoy.**

 **4 – And hope to see you all at "Felix Identity" sequel.**

 **5 – Fixed a number of mistakes.**

* * *

 **KWAMISPLACED**

* * *

"Come on, come on, she said 'cheese', Adrien."

"Mrrr, ye…yes, you already reminded me twice every hour since yesterday." The teenager looked at his bed table clock. "Plagg, it's four in the morning!"

"No, almost 20 minutes to five. Come on, get up, get up."

Adrien rolled his eyes. When his favorite food is involved, 4:15 becomes "almost 20 to five" to Plagg. He turned to the other side.

"The excursion bus will not leave until seven o'clock, buddy. Go back to sleep."

"But Adrien, she said there will be chee.."

Adrien hided his head under the pillow, pressing it against his ears the hardest he could.

* * *

Later – in fact, almost too late – at another part of the city, Marinette was glad she listened to Tikki. The kwami asked her to get her oldest jeans and sneakers the night before – ones that she would not mind to ruin.

"Take it from someone who lived in the middle ages, Marinette. Mud and animals damage clothes beyond cleaning. And farms got plenty of both."

Thanks to this, she could get ready quick and be in front of the bus right in time. Miss Bustier was already making the call for the students to get in the vehicle.

After the recommendations no student ever listen to – don't get up, don't make too much noise, enter and exit the bus slowly, bags and purses only on the designed compartment, Miss Bustier - and the others teachers who lost the draw and took the suicidal mission of traveling in a bus full of teenagers - began to lay up the schedule.

"We'll begin our day with another two schools of Paris at Les Fermes de Gally in Bailly with a quick, light coffee" – Adrien pressed his arm against his shirt when a "with cheese" escaped from his inner pocket. "after that, you'll have some rustic site sighting of the countryside, followed by the experience of picking fresh apples right from the trees, as well as some vegetables. You will be able to take those home. The farm goats are also available to be petted and fed. After that, we'll participate of a special biology class about all the subjects learned" A collective groan could be heard "and we'll end our day with a country lunch" Adrien covered with his hand the cloth over his kwami, avoiding another praise for cheese to escape. "The bus should be back at our school at 15:00 sharp. Questions?"

Adrien raised his hand, and Miss Bustier walked to his seat.

"If it's about your excuse, Adrien, it's all set. You will leave before the biology class for your photoshoot, but you must deliver a report about the biological aspects of the farm the day after tomorrow. You can ask another student for help."

Adrien mumbled a "thanks". He would prefer to spend the day with his recent friends, but it was not meant to be. In fact, he would not be surprised if the Gorilla was already with his car at the farm, to make sure he would not be late.

The day started as planned. Despite friends trying to stay together, the ones in charge of the three schools made the best to mix the students – it was important to broad the kids horizons knowing more people. Much to Adrien dismay, the girls from the other schools rushed on waves to his classmates:

"How it is to study with Adrien Agreste?"

"Mon Dieu, he's so dreamy."

"Do you have his phone?"

Marinette tried to escape the questioning, while trying to get a glance of Adrien here and there. Rich, handsome and still so much like any normal kid. She caught him sneaking some food inside his shirt. Sure. He was not going to lunch, having to work all afternoon. So responsible, so… so sweet.

Next, climb in the row of wagons pulled by a tractor, usually used to transport the crops, now full of students enjoying the small adventure.

"Remember, kids, do not stand up, do not lean out of the wagon, do not…" The instructions were, of course, phased out as the tractor started to roll.

Crossing some dirt roads, Alya was recording everything on her phone for her blog, until a bump on the road made her drop the device.

"I have it, Alya."

Marinette learned the hard way the reason for the "do not get up" rule. As she stood up, another bump in the road Made her lost her balance and try to grab the first thing available – on an open wagon, that would be the closest student - causing a chain reaction and a tangle of legs and arms in the truck bed.

After a fraction of seconds, she realized she was on top of something soft – naming, Adrien. She made some incoherent noises she intended to mean "sorry" and, blushing, tried to move her hands out of his body. Then she noticed.

Next to Adrien, her fingers met something soft, small, with a head disproportionally big to its body. Quickly moving her head down, she noticed her purse open and empty. Without looking, she grabbed the kwami and put in her purse, getting up so fast she almost made everyone fall again.

Adrien, on the other hand, could not move. Falling, he noticed the movement of a small magical creature rolling near him and quickly trapped it between his hand and his leg. Now, he must use only one hand to return to his place, pretending he's rubbing an aching muscle with the another. Wait until everyone is looking away to put the kwami back in his pocket.

He sighed in relief. That was close.

In the next hour or so, Marinette was busy picking apples and few vegetables she knew her parents could use in the bakery, filling several baskets of products. Basking in happiness after storing her goods in the bus, Alya brought her to reality.

"Nice picks, girl, but how will you take all that home?"

Marinette's arms dropped in frustration under the realization of her mistake.

"It's ok, Marinette, I will help. We can even ask Kim or Ivan for a hand."

Busy in this talk, they didn't catch a sad Adrien entering the waiting car, the grumpy Gorilla closing the door and dashing away from the rural area.

After a long Biology class, made more difficult due to the fact that three whole classes were sitting together and some of the most tired teens used the time to sleep, everyone was excited for lunch.

Marinette almost forget her clumsy moments of the morning, chatting away with her friends, when she noticed her purse vibrate. No, not vibrate. It was almost jumping from her shoulder, as she passed through the dairy products table. She quickly gave her plate to Alya.

"Can you help me, Alya? I really, really need to go to the bathroom. Be back on a flash."

"Sure, I will save you a…" before she could say "place", Marinette was already rushing away.

Once on a secure location, she opened her purse.

"Tikki, is everything…" Her jaw dropped, as she saw a black kwami with long ears and large green eyes, where she expected to see her red friend.

"huh…" Plagg scratched his head and opened a shy smile "… meow?"

* * *

Tikki didn't knew what to do – other than try and close her sense of smell, overridden by the reek of cheese on the small pocket. She could hear a woman voice, the kid must not be alone in the car. She would have to wait.

After Natalie parroted his schedule for the next week, Adrien turned off his phone and tried to enjoy the rest of the journey to the studio, absently sliding another small piece of cheese on his inner pocket. Tikki made an effort not to throw up.

The car rode for some minutes, she felt Adrien moving. Stairs, long walk – corridor, maybe? – door, lots of voices. She could only understand bits and pieces of the rapid-fire intructions.

"Jamis Paquet, Caridad Barre, you will be the grandparents of Adrien Agreste here…"

"…new yogurt for senior citizens, so I want all to look full of energy…"

"… a page at weekly magazines two weeks for now, time is short."

While the orders were being shot, she noticed, in terror, Adrien body moving, taking out the shirt she was on, folding with it care.

"Make-up is waiting. Hup-hup."

"Yes, director Carré, in a second." After a moment, Tikki felt the shirt being moved. "Coast is clear, buddy, you can move to my backpa-" Tikki looked at the surprised teen in front of her.

"Hello, Adrien. I know this is probably not the best way to meet…" She then noticed Adrien was clad only on his designer briefs underwear, the clothes for the shoot on a hanger nearby. She covered her eyes, suppressing a giggle "Make it really, really not the best way to meet."

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Adrien learns more about the Miraculous, its legacy and powers; Marinette buys cheese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 - The author does not owns Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir; tale for entertainment purposes only**

 **2 - I am overwhelmed by your response to this little tale. Thanks a lot, you guys are the best.**

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

 **Chapter II - In Which Adrien Discovers More About the Miraculous Legacy, its Secrets and History, and Marinette Buys Cheese**

* * *

Alya couldn't wait to tell her friend the news. Marinette, on the other hand, had tons of questions to ask Plagg, but, at same time, must act normal until returning home. Or at least, she must try to. She was extra jumpy when an excited Alya came to her.

"Everything is set, Marinette."

"S-set?"

"Yes, I had to menace to hurt Nino with extreme cruelty – that is, scratching his records plus forbidding him from get close to my comic books for six months – but he is in. If Adrien calls him to get the biology lesson, he will make an excuse up and mention you're available for the study session."

"Ah."

"What's the problem, girl? Cat got your tongue?"

"Cat?! What cat?! Who said anything about cats? Not me, for sure. Why mention cats? I don't know a thing about cats, black or otherwise!"

"Marinette, are you sure you are all right?"

"Great, I am great." She laughed nervously "Let's eat."

"Aaaaall right…" Alya showed her place and plate. "Did you get anything else? It looked like you made a stop at the cheese table…"

She waved her hands quickly "What, me? You must be mistaken. I am not even that fan of cheese."

Inside her purse, Plagg almost chocked laughing on the cheese Marinette dropped in.

* * *

Adrien was also confused, but tried to empty his mind during make-up. Tons of questions, yes, but, mainly, his lady was on that wagon with him. His lady… he shook his head, trying to focus, earning a reprimand from the make-up lady.

For the next hours, Adrien, in front of a green screen, pretended to play and laugh with the elderly couple, who now and then looked at the mock-up yogurt packing like it was a gift from the gods.

Finally, after looking at the photos on the computer for what seemed the 50th time to Adrien, the director smiled, calling the photographer, the hair dresser, the make-up lady and the three models, thanking them for the good work:

"Let's celebrate with an expresso across the street. First cup on me."

Adrien gave an excuse and went backstage, quickly working the cleanser on his face and neck, allowing himself to think about the fact some hours ago he was so close to his lady. Sadly, he was sure not even the teachers would know who was on with wagon. But he could start with the ones he knew. First, who was over him? All that dark hair on his face… Juleka? Marinette? No, certainly Marinette. And Alya was there, too. No, it could not be Alya, he saw her several times with Ladybug. And she was Lady Wifi. Coming to think about it…

He finished removing the make-up in a flash and grabbed his backpack, mumbling a "hold on, Tikki" and rushing home. In one second, she was peeking through a small hole on the pack, marveled on how much better Adrien was with make-up than Marinette; the next, she was bumping here and there, trying to escape the cell phone, notepad, book – and, tragically, cheese crumbs – that bounced around her space. Adrien was in a hurry. If the Gorilla is not waiting, he would get a cab, the subway, whatever is faster.

His lady was upon reach.

* * *

It was hard to put on a façade and carry all the apples and vegetables home.

"Thanks a lot, Alya, Kim, see you tomorrow at school."

Finally, she could rush upstairs and think about the situation on her hands, before Hawkmoth…

"Marinette, where are your manners? Invite your friends for some tea and pastries."

She groaned – twice when a muffled "don't forget the cheese" came from her purse.

"Yes, dad. Alya, Kim, please come in."

* * *

Entering his room, Adrien invited Tikki out.

"… and sorry about the bumpy ride. I am in a hurry."

"It's all right, Adrien. And sorry about my reaction earlier. I had a Viking holder, Elric the Spotted, who wore even less and…" but the teen was already with his eyes glued in his computer.

"I know now my lady is in one of three schools. Including mine. All I have to do is eliminate the students who were once akumatized, and will have a short list. I remember most, but Ladyblog has every attack recorded with details."

"Adrien…" Tikki was worried. She had no business mentoring Plagg's kitten, but still was worried. But she noticed his hand was not over the mouse. He was hesitating.

"However… it would not be fair to Ladybug, would it? She is very adamant on preserving her identity. Would this be a… betrayal, Tikki?"

The kwami sighed in relief.

"What does your conscience say, Adrien?"

"Aaaaaagh!" he took both palms to his forehead, throwing his head back in frustration. After a few moments thinking, he turned the computer off "For you, Bug-a-boo."

And turned to the red kwami in front of him.

"So, proper introductions, pleased to meet you, Ladybug kwami. What do you want to eat?"

"I like cookies, but no need to bother. I am not hungry. And allow me to say you just showed you're one of the best Chats I ever saw. If I am proud, I can't imagine Plagg."

Adrien blinked twice.

"Not hungry and saying nice things? …are you sure you're the same species as Plagg?"

* * *

Finally alone in her room, Marinette closed her nose as her tiny guest finished eating the slice of Camembert she bought.

"Ok, Plagg, let's think in a way of returning you to Chat and find Tikki before some tragedy happens." And before your cheese consumption puts a serious dent on my allowance, she adds mentally.

The little creature was jumping on the Tikki's bed.

"You made this for her? Wow, Tikki sure is spoiled. My bed is the kid's socks and handkerchiefs for sheet."

"Plagg, stop. I don't want to hear anything about Chat. We must preserve our identities."

"As you wish."

"So, any ideas on how to get my kwami back?"

"Piece of cake, lady. Next time you transform, just turn your back to each other and transform back. We'll return to our holders, and your identity will be safe."

"And, pray tell, how can I transform without Tikki?"

The black kwami opened and closed his mouth.

"I can't think on an empty stomach."

Marinette frowned and gave him another slice of the expensive cheese.

* * *

"A guardian?"

"Not a guardian, Adrien, The Great Guardian. The one responsible for the Miraculous and for choosing new Holders. You take me there, he will be able to contact Ladybug and together they will find Plagg. Come, I can show your way."

"We can't. Not right now."

"Why?"

He opened a program on his computer. Tikki saw a green dot flashing.

"Alarm's on. We try to exit now, the whole Police of Paris, plus the Sureté and Gendarmerie will be surrounding us before we reach the front gate. And I am lacking my cat reflexes to use the window. We'll go after class, tomorrow." He looked at the half-eaten bran cookie he gave her. "Huh, sorry, not much of chocolate allowed in this house" He struck a pose "Fashion and modeling, you know."

"No, no, it's fine." Tikki said, trying to force another bite down.

"Now, tell me more about the Guardian. All of you kept this cat in the dark for too long. I know there were other Chats in the past…"

* * *

"Alya?"

"Sure. There's nothing Ladybug-related that escapes her grasp. If a single spot of Tikki appears, she will know."

"Yes, you are right about her and information, but just to wait instead of doing something…"

"And I know for sure Chat reads the Ladyblog. A lot."

Marinette covered her ears.

"Plagg, I don't want to hear about him without mask."

"Mari, what did you learn from me? He wears socks and reads the Ladyblog. Puuuuh-leeze, this is half Paris."

Marinette blushed a bit.

"I guess you're right."

"And you can send her a message as Ladybug. Asking for him to appear in a public place."

"Plagg, he can't transform, either."

"Yes, but he will appear as his civilian self. Since is a public place, full of people, it would be impossible for you or anyone else to find his identity. You leave me there, I rush to him, Chat Noir can transform and find Tikki."

"It's a good plan. I am not sure she knows about the connection between kwamis and us, but the rest can work. But can't I just take you to Master Fu?"

The black kwami looked surprised for a moment.

"Tikki already introduced you to the Great Guardian? I know you're a fantastic Ladybug, but those revels usually take years."

"It was kind of an accident. But I am glad I met him. So many things to learn…"

Plagg smiled.

"My kitten is great, but Tikki really struck gold with you."

"Awww, Plagg."

"But he does not know about Master Fu yet."

"He doesn't?"

Plagg just shook his head. Chat Noir was still basking in the happiness of being himself. Of being able to strip the mask that is Adrien Agreste and be free. He does not want to spoil that moment for him. He wants to give the kitten a few more months of growth and discoveries before throwing more responsibilities at him.

"There's… issues."

"It's ok. I don't want to know. Alya it will be." She reaches for her pajamas under her pillow. "Would you mind going to the balcony for a minute, Plagg? I want to change. Afterwards, we'll make the note for Alya."

He chuckled "Wow, I am not expelled from a Holder chamber since Lexie and Phiphy."

"Do I dare to ask?"

"Alexander and Hephaestion. I will tell more later, over some cheese." Said Plagg, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 – The author does not own or makes any claims over Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 – Thanks a lot, everyone, I am overjoyed with your response. The response I was expecting from other tales of mine, such as _Who Killed Trixie?_ , I am having here. Thanks for making my days.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Kwamisplaced - Riding with the King**

* * *

Early in the morning, exiting the bathroom all dressed for school, Adrien was greeted by a smiling Tikki.

"I don't have to wake you up? That's great" both said in unisonous, before laughing some.

"Keep impressing me, Tikki, and I will consider having my ears pierced for your miraculous. He showed his clothing inner pocket "Shirt or backpack, what do you prefer? Don't worry, clean, cheese-less one."

"Thank you", she said, floating to his pocket She nested there, enjoying the sooth sound of a human heart and the rhythm of breathing. If Plagg ignores all that and just thinks with his stomach, Tikki thought, he's even a bigger fool than she imagined. Adrien got to the house intercom to announce he was ready for school and going downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

At a Paris patisserie, Marinette grumbles something after her mother called her downstairs. And turned to the other side, going back to sleep.

Five minutes later, Sabine Cheng called again.

Another five minutes, she was at her daughter room, shaking her.

"Marinette, sleeping beauty, you are late!"

"Wha…" the teenager looked at the time and jumped out of bed, rushing to get ready. Sabine laughed. "I thought you were past this phase. During the past months you never slept in like so."

Because, Marinette thought while grabbing the black kwami before her mother realized the "stuffed toy" was snoring, in the past months Tikki woke me up.

"Sorry, mom, and thanks for waking me up, mom, ghhhd m'ghning, mmmmhm" she said, trying to put a shirt on and brush her teeth at the same time.

"I will warm up a croissant for you" Sabine said, going to the kitchen.

Plagg yawned and looked at the time.

"I can sleep all those minutes more with you? Mari girl, have you ever consider fighting akumas wearing black?"

The teen was jumping around her room in one feet "Less jokes, more finding my other shoe, Plagg."

* * *

Inside he car, Natalie gave him a unhappy look.

"Stop by a patisserie? Why?"

"My friend's parents' patisserie. Just a quick stop." He thought a little "It's, huh, good politics to show that support."

"I suppose. But don't buy anything with too many calories."

"Don't worry." That was true. Adrien was planning on get some real cookies for his temporary red companion, nothing for himself.

The talk made Tikki alert. Yet more when she heard a familiar voice – Marinette's father.

"Two cookies, a box of macarons. That will be…" he was cut short with Sabine coming down the stairs.

"She is finally up. Oh, hello, Adrien."

"Good morning, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"Look at you, ready to school, I bet you did not need to rush or stress every morning. I wish Marinette was more like that."

"Ah, is Marinette still here?"

"She just woke up."

"I can give her a ride, so she will not be late."

"Would you do it? Thank you, Adrien."

Inside his pocket, Tikki sighed. Times like those make the whole 'secret identity' thing not worth it.

"I will just text Natalie." He took a few steps back as searching for privacy and managed to insert half a cookie on his pocket before getting his phone. Tikki smiled. Plagg's kitten is really very caring. Too good for the kwami of destruction. Wayzz would be more adequate, even Dusuu, if she ever returns. She would talk with Master Fu about that.

* * *

Trying to be discreet, Adrien looked at the patisserie clock, as the minutes went by. Finally, Marinette appeared, with a croissant dangling in her mouth.

"Buh,'ad. Buh, mum, ah" she saw Adrien, enough to her chin drop and the bread to hit the floor "Ah-Adri.."

"Hello, Marinette. Need a ride to school?"

"I dire to attest. I mean, I ace the tired, no, I accept the ride!" she tried to smile "Thanks."

Getting to the car, before Natalie could say a thing, Adrien gave her the box of macarons.

"For both of you to share, a thank you for waiting" he said, pointing the Gorilla.

"Get in at once. Tardiness is not allowed."

Of course, thought Marinette, his assistant would sit between her and Adrien, a statue that was clearly not happy in having the bakers' daughter on the car. She was so troubled with the assistant expression she answered in an even worse way to Adrien:

"How was the rest of the field trip?"

"Adrien so nice, I mean, it was nice, Adrien. I-I found a kwa, huh, ah, awkward taking my crops home, that's it, I certainly did not lost nor found anything there." She lowered her head blushing. Adrien sure messes with her head.

Plagg was holding his mouth trying not to laugh. Such funny girl being ruined by the strictness of that Red Granny of Creation. Would Marinette not be better off with someone more relaxed, like Trixx?

Tikki, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow. She was getting quite good in translate Marinettisms. Did she just said… nah. Impossible. What would be the odds?

Mercifully, Adrien and Marinette avoided Chloé's hissy fit leaving the car, and crossed the gates just a minute before classes start.

* * *

Inside the class, Alya was pretty excited with her matchmaker role.

"They are coming, Nino. You know what to do."

The boy was looking down.

"I don't know… feels wrong to lie to my best friend."

"Really? And what do you think it feels to disappoint your girlfriend?"

"Hmpf"

Soon Marinette and Adrien were greeted by their friends. Alya aited a few moments, until slapping Nino lightly to remind him of his part.

"Ouch. What…" He shook his head noticing her hand signals, but went on:

"So, Adrien, got that SVT* report sorted out? You must have it by tomorrow, right?"

The model made a painful face "The report. I was forgetting about it." Worse, how can he study for it and meet this Guardian at the same time?

"Nino, can you…"

"Oh, sorry, dude, I am busy this afternoon."

"Busy?"

"Yes, I have, huh…" He turned to the back seat, where Marinette was pointing to her teeth, and Alya was moving her glasses up and down.

"Yes, I have to see my oculist" he said, pointing to his teeth. "I mean, dentist" and moved his glasses.

Alya could not hold a groan and came to the rescue.

"He is going to the dentist and afterwards we're going to check a big sale of frames, Adrien."

"T-that's it. Gotta keep looking good, dude."

"Sure. But I don't need much. Just give me the basic points during recess and I will handle it."

"I, I, I left my notes home where my dog ate then. Sorry."

Adrien was beginning to wonder if Marinette condition of not being able to speak with him was contagious, when another girl called his attention.

"Adrien, I think Marinette is available for the SVT study." Said Alya, cutting Nino's torture short.

"Good morning, class." Said Ms. Mendeleiev, entering the room, and without missing a bit "Equations. Let's continue with…"

Marinette could not hear what was being said and written in the board. She had to be at the museum at a given time, that's what she wrote in the note…but Alya was never going to forgive her I she ditched the date. And she really, really wanted to spend some hours with Adrien. If she misses it just to return Plagg to his Holder…

"I will kill that alley cat."

"Marinette, is there something you want to share with class?"

"eeeep" A tomato-red Marinette realized too late she said the phrase aloud "Sorry, ms. Mendeleiev."

Now Tikki wished she would have chosen the backpack. Everything points to Plagg being with Marinette. Inside the pocket, she could not move without being seen. Without being able to check for the Cat Kwami, all she could do was wait.

* * *

 ***SVT – Sciences de la Vie et de la Terre, Life and Earth Sciences, french schools discipline that unites biology and geology.**

* * *

At the recess, Adrien asked Marinette for a quick look on her notes on the farm and field class. She nodded.

Alya, however, was pressing on.

"Come on, Girl, you will not miss spending the afternoon with Adrien."

"I will do what is best for him, Alya. If he just needs to see my notes now… I will get then on the locker." And also slid the note on your locker, she added mentally.

She did those quickly and was about to race to Adrien, when:

"Wait right there, baker."

Of course, Chloé had to make Marinette day more difficult. She got close, Sabrina at her side.

"I don't know what's your plan with my Adrikins, but will not work. Riding at his car? Studying together? You are really testing me, Marinette."

"Chloé, it was Adrien who offered me the lift, and he asked me for my notes, and, and, I don't need to justify myself to you."

"As if. As if Adrien would like a girl who does not even knows how to hold a pen."

"What?"

"You have a big ink spot in your face. Must have leaned on your pen. Hah, what a loser."

Marinette rushed to the bathroom, looked on the mirror to see a clean face… and notice someone was blocking the door. The voice of Sabrina was heard at the other side.

"Sorry, Marinette, but Chloé wants to talk with Adrien alone."

"Sabrina, let me out."

"Just a few minutes, don't be mad with me, please."

Marinette fell on her knees on the floor, above frustrated.

"I lost Tikki, I will gave up a date with Adrien, I am locked in the bathroom, what else can happen?"

Plagg was flying around, excited

"I knew all the stories about the girls' bathroom were but legends. Minus a few things, it looks just like the boys'. And doesn't smell that differently, too." He noticed Marinette long face, before producing a slice of smelly delicacy "Cheese?"

The girl groaned.

* * *

After a while, she heard a quarrel on the other side, and Alya opened the door with a very nervous Sabrina behind her. Plagg barely managed to hide inside Marinette's purse.

"Please, don't go to Chloé, she will be mad with me."

Alya ignored the blonde's minion.

"Come, Marinette, there's a lot going on.", she said, grabbing the dark-haired girl arm and dragging her full speed through the school, to a private spot.

"Oh, my goodness, Marinette, I don't know where to begin. We must rescue Adrien from Chloé, sure, but you are not going to believe it! Ladybug wrote a note for me. Ladybug! She asked me a favor. She wants me to post a message to Chat Noir. Can you believe it? This is the best thing ever!"

"That's fantastic, Alya. So… are you going to post it?"

"Sure, but I don't think it will be necessary, as probably they will meet soon."

"What?"

"Oh, a tiger escaped from a circus. Too bad it's far away from here, in Vaugirard arroudissement. I will not be able to record it, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will surely control the situation. Now, about Adrien…"

* * *

 **Next: Bullies and Tigers and Kwamis, oh my.**

 **Funny how things work. I was looking for a crisis that would require the heroes attention, but did not want something as serious as an akuma. Who knew a real-life news from real-life Paris would give me what I needed?**


	4. Chapter 4

**1 – The author does not own Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir**

 **2 – I can't thank you enough. All the best to every reader out there. You are making me very happy!**

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **In Which Chloé and Adrien get Some Cash for Brand Placement**

* * *

Marinette tried to reason all the impossible things that were happening.

One, the heroes of Paris are needed now to help the police capture a runaway tiger.

Two, best case scenario Chat Noir will not be available in the next four hours, because that was the time she should take his kwami from her purse and leave it at the rendezvous place.

Three, heavens know when she will see Tikki again and be able to transform in Ladybug.

Four, she does not want to see Adrien. Not now. She. Does. Not. Want. To. See. Adrien. Agreste. It's the end of the world.

She tried to put her foot down.

"No, Alya, I will just give him my notes, and that's it."

"Marinette, are you running away now?"

"Not running away. It's just… now is not a good time."

"Have it your way, girl."

"Thanks. I will."

"Go, give him your notebook. The one full of hearts drawn in the margins."

Suddenly, the paper sheets on her hand seemed toxic, its coil as sharp as a blade. She went pale, but her friend was restless.

"I seem to remember some of those are clearly marked 'M + A'. But that can be any person with the letter 'A', right? Even me."

Marinette had a glimpse of hope.

"Oh, wait, isn't the notebook with pages and pages of you practicing the signature 'Marinette Agreste'?"

She sighed in defeat.

"I liked the one you put one name on top of the other, and write the final 'te' bigger, only one for both nam.."

"All right, all right, I got it!"

"So let's march on, girl, and rescue your boy."

* * *

Adrien didn't know what to do to get away from the blonde invading his personal space. He did not want to be rude, specially when Chloé is making a real effort to change. Well, sometimes she is, but it's already an improvement.

"Really, Chloé, if you just let me see your notes it will be enough."

"Oh, nonononono, I will not allow it. My Adrikins is exhausted from all the photos, and fencing, and lacrosse, oh my. I insist in helping you."

"Huh… please don't get me wrong, but your SVT grades are not top of the class."

"Another reason. I know how hard is this subject, I just can not let a friend of mine do such a report alone. Let me say what we will do: Sabrina will write the report while we do some window shopping, deal?"

"But you just said no friend of yours…"

"You're an extra special friend, Adree-beau-beau."

Looking around, he found a salvation.

"Marinette! Thanks again, Chloé, but Marinette will lend me her notes."

"What? So you prefer to be with the baker kid than spend the afternoon with me?"

"No, Chloé, I will spend the afternoon researching alone, no matter what. But thanks for the help offer, anyway."

"Adrikins! That's not right."

Marinette took a deep breath and pushed her friend between Chloé and Adrien.

"Notes-not here-Alya-get hers."

And dashed away.

Adrien facepalmed. This must be the most difficult report on the history of French Education.

"See? Your only chance to deliver your assignment is to do it with me, Adrikins."

Adrien started to push Alya to the lockers area.

"I will think about it, Chloé, if her notes are not available." And, in a lower voice "Please tell me or just pretend your notes are available."

"Adrien, this day is so crazy I don't know if I am sure of anything anymore. But yes, they are."

"Thanks!" he said, finally grabbing a notebook. "I will now say something to Chloé, the last thing I want now is for her to be akumatized. Again."

"And I will update my blog. Ladybug herself wants me to deliver a note for Chat Noir."

"Wait, Alya, what no…"

But she was already gone. Noticing he was alone, he reached for his internal pocket.

"What now, Tikki?"

"You had the right idea, Adrien. First, avoid an akumatization. Then, run to the Guardian."

"In the middle of the class?"

"The previous Holder of Nooroo, the Butterfly Kwami, taught every one of us some serious lessons about plans and emergencies. And this is an emergency." The Creation Kwami thought for a while "Winston also almost put poor Nooroo in an alcoholic coma, but that has nothing to do with emergencies."

"I can imagine it was quite an accident."

"… more than once."

"Well, sometimes, people don't realize their mistakes."

"…every other month. Nevertheless, Winston was the best Butterfly ever." She laughed "just to remember that body of him in that purple skintight…"

"Back to present, I think you are right. So, Chloé first, skipping school after. Natalie will not like it." And added "I am starting to fear the kind of shoes Chat is expected to fill."

"You are doing great, Adrien. Trust me."

* * *

At another secured area, Marinette was pacing back and forth.

"What to do, what to do?"

Plagg wanted to avoid this situation, but now he felt he ran out of options.

"It can't be helped" Plagg sighed. "To the Guardian, Little Bug. Hurry."

She obliged, without understanding.

"How will this help me find Tikki?"

"It won't. But Paris needs a hero now, and Trixx is available. You'll wear the Necklace of the Fox for the mission."

Marinette stopped running.

"What?"

"We have a tiger on the loose and no hero available. It's an emergency, and we can't train another Holder in five minutes."

She picked up her pace. Plagg went on.

"Just be used to be without Chat Noir for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Just thinking about Master Fu and Wayzz's lectures is making me fall asleep. Listening to them for real will put me in coma."

She shook her head giggling. With a Kwami like this, she is beginning to understand her partner better.

"It's getting incredible harder to find absence excuses for my parents."

"Akuma chaos."

"That only works with actual akumas."

"Taking care of an incredibly charming little black kitten?" The Kwami said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Aaaagh, you and Chat deserve each other."

* * *

"You handled it very well, Adrien." Tikki complimented as the teen got out of the school.

"I am not sure. Now I have to spend Saturday morning going up and down Rue Saint Honoré with Chloé on her shopping spree."

"Being a Holder is also about sacrifices, Adrien. Subway's that way."

* * *

Getting down the stairs of the Paris Metro, Marinette reached her purse for her pass. But, instead of the purple and white plastic card, her hand only found a squishy, creamy substance. And smelly, she noticed after removing her hand.

"Eeeeeewww, Plagg. Where's my pass?"

"If you mean that plastic square, I had to take it out of your purse, to make more room for cheese… like the one you just ruined."

Marinette was beyond her capacity of getting mad. She just raced to the ticket booth, searching her pockets – there's no way she would put her hand on her purse again – for some coins.

When she was in front of the teller, she was still to find some cash. Nervous, she didn't notice a hand at her side, offering her a 2 euro coin.

"Oh, thank you, thank you"

"You're welcome, Marinette."

Turning, she faced Adrien. The day could not get worst.

"Adrien. What-why-when-school-I can explain."

"Right. We're both skipping school, and I suppose we both have good reasons for that. So, truce and no questions, 'criminals' honor?"

"S-sure."

She turned back and bought the ticket. He did the same.

Marinette was about to rush to her train, when noticed Adrien, looking helpless, staring at the subway diagram and lines and scratching his head. She sighed and went to him.

"W-where do you want to go?"

He mentioned the station, and added an embarrassed smile "Sorry, I… don't use the Metro that much."

"It's my plataform. Come with me" she said, adding 'poor rich boy' to the characteristics that made Adrien adorable. It took a while for her to notice it was not only her plataform, it was her station!

* * *

Inside Adrien pocket, Tikki was about to scream bloody murder. Enough of secrets, enough of charades, no more riddles, Plagg stop ruining my purse with your cheese, return to the kid you obviously are not fit to handle, both of you Marinette and Adrien transform and let's save the people from the tiger and the tiger from the people.

"So… tag a tick, ah, tiger attack. Heard about it?"

"Yes, a danger that is not an akuma, for a change. Still a danger. Hope no one gets hurt."

"So do I."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. She was avoiding looking at him straight.

"Did you love Alya, did you NOTE Alya, did you get your notes form Alya?"

"I did, thanks." And offered a fraction of a cookie to Marinette "Hungry? This is from a very good bakery, you know."

"Thanks. Hey, this is the favorite of Ti-iiiiiiiiiverse clients."

"I can understand. They're great."

The train arrived, helping then to change the subject.

After a while, they both stepped out in the same station. Now what, both thought. Protect identity, protect the guardian, save the city…

"I must go that way!" both said, pointing to opposite sides of the station. And moved away, hiding on a place where they could, now and then, check if the other was still in sigh.

"What unfortunate coincidence." Adrien said, but chuckled "You know what is funny, Tikki? I am missing Plagg so much I imagined Marinette smelled a bit like him."

The red kwami opened a weird smile.

"Can you excuse me a bit, Adrien?" And turned to the wall, proceeding to bang her head against it several times. "This-is-I-can't-I-just-can't." Then, taking a deep breath, she talked in a calm voice. "We must break this stalemate situation, Adrien. Just take the stairs, move quickly. I am sure she will not follow you."

* * *

At the other side of the station, Marinette was lost in thoughts. "He got out in the same station near Master Fu… had Tikki's favorite cookie… you know what this means, Plagg?"

"I was wondering when…"

"So many things in common. We are made to be together."

Plagg's mouth hang open.

"Marinette, I am one of the oldest kwamis, second only to Tikki. I've being in this planet since the very beginning, and followed many humans in many, many adventures."

"I know, Plagg."

"So, please, allow me to say this to you in a rough chronologic sequence." And raised his voice.

"You and the kid are both, in Proto-elamite" and laid out a bunch of syllables, that, by the tone, could only mean insults "In Sumerian," another cascade of sounds, "In Hittite," Marinette pushed him back in her purse, hopping the cheese would help to muffle the sounds.

Only then she noticed Adrien was gone.

Good. The coast was clear for her to reach The Great Guardian. She opened her purse.

"We're moving, Plagg."

"IN ARAMAIC,…"

And closed it the fastest she could.

* * *

 **Next: The final chapter.**

I just noticed this is the first time I really write Marinette. AntagonistS and Kwami in a Cheeese Shop are Adrien-heavy, Plagg Confession, The Wayzz of the Turtle and Felix Identity are all about it's namesakes. So, you being so generous so far, how am I handling Marinette? Also, The Paris details I put on are all google-mined. If I wrote some big mistake, can you kind readers from France/Europe point it out for me? Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 - Thanks a lot for your readership. Enjoy the last chapter of this tale**

 **2 - The author does not owns or made any claims over Miraculous: Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. For entertainment purposes only**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **In Which Several Readers Will Leave the Story Before the After End Credits Scene**

* * *

"Hello, Chat Noir."

That was not what Adrien was expecting to hear when he got into the small apartment.

"Hello, Chat Noir."

The short elder in front of him was somehow familiar, but he couldn't decide why. That puts him in enormous disadvantage.

"Please, come in."

Worst, around him floated a green kwami. Before he could do anything, Tikki left his pocket and made the introductions.

"Adrien, this is the Great Guardian, Master Fu. And this one is Wayzz. Wayzz, Master Fu, Adrien."

"Ah… pleased to meet you."

"Have a seat, young man. You probably have some questions."

"Tons, actually. But I don't know where to begin. And…" he tries to smile "there is not a favorable history between cats and curiosity."

Master Fu chuckled "You are safe here, Chat Noir."

"Right. What does it mean to be Chat Noir?"

"You are living the answer remarkably well. But, if you need words… the Holder of the Principle of Destruction. The Protector. The One that shows that everything that was, will be again. Rebirth. Resurrection. Reincarnation."

"Pretty much everything with 're', in fact." Added Wayzz.

Master Fu noticed the change in Adrien's posture "Yes, you are more than up for the task. Do not worry."

"But I am not even 15. How can…"

Wayzz whispered to Tikki:

"Sometimes I think Plagg's 'Ignorance is Bliss' approach is the right one."

The red one waved, dismissing the idea:

"Adrien, just keep doing what you are doing and…"

"Hide." Said Wayzz. "Our wanton Cat Kwami is nearing fast"

"Oh, the whole 'secret identity' thing…" but Wayzz was already pushing him into the broom closet.

* * *

A minute later, Marinette entered Master Fu's in a hurry.

"Master Fu, I have a situation." And opened her purse.

"In gaelic…"

"Hello, Plagg."

Marinette was in chock seeing Tikki. But Plagg was much more. Decades, decades without seeing each other. Their eyes grew wider. He felt his throat get dry. Tikki was trembling with emotion. They flew a bit closer, before speaking as one:

"Oh, it's you."

Plagg turned back to Marinette.

"In gae…"

"Marinette, I know it's an emergency, but can you give me a few moments with Plagg?" With that, Tikki dragged Plagg to the kitchen.

* * *

Alone there, after a moment of silence, Tikki spoke:

"You have a fantastic kitten on hand, Plagg. Well done."

"I like yours, also. Another amazing French girl. This one can be as great as the Big J."

"Greater."

"Most likely."

"Yours' feeling a bit neglected, however."

"I was letting him just play superhero for a while."

"Play? Plagg, both need to be the best they…"

"Sure, they should be both on the same page. So, why don't you slow it down? They're children, Tikki."

"You are underestimating them. Child these days knows much more than an elder 200 years ago."

"My kitten is months old!"

"What?"

"Adrien, Adrien is the mask. Always doing what other expected. Only as Chat he is free. Only as Chat he is discovering who he is. And now you threw everything on him bringing the kid to Fu. Thanks a lot."

Tikki lowered her eyes.

"I always forget your jokes and personality hide how wise you are, Plagg. Forgive me."

"Speaking of the Big J, bonfires still make you cry?"

"Except when you are an inconsiderable jerk on purpose!"

Both chuckled and finally met on a long overdue hug.

That was when Wayzz got into the kitchen

"Not. A. Single. Word" said a frowning Plagg. Wayzz just smiled.

* * *

"Let's do it, Marinette. Just stay around the roof for a while."

"I imagine Chat is around somewhere."

The kwamis nodded.

"Right. I will use the time at the roof to try and see Adrien a bit more."

Tikki sighed:

"Plagg, where did you stop the insults?"

"Gaelic."

"Thanks. I will pick up from there later on."

"Please do."

The talk was cut short with a:

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

After Marinette was gone for some moments, Wayzz turned his attention to the other hero.

"Should Adrien come out of the closet?"

"Eeeeh, the fanbase will collapse, but sure."

Wayzz didn't understood Plagg, but decided not to ask.

* * *

Moments later, a happy Chat Noir joined Ladybug on the roof.

"I was afraid I would not see you again, My Lady."

"I am also glad to see you, kitty."

"So… there's a cousin of mine causing trouble. Do you feel like a romantic visit to Vaugirard, My Lady?"

"Dream on about the 'romantic' part, Chat."

Powerful yoyo and staff propelled two excited heroes into action.

* * *

 **END**

 **This was supposed to be a silly quick comedy, but thanks to you all it grew into something else. Thanks a lot to everyone who read, followed and liked this tale. In special to those who reviewed, giving me feedback to keep going and improve. So, thanks to Adriennette, Demi Clayton, PhoenixLordess, Bookeater-Otaku, Queen of Fandons 4Ever,leafgreenflower, lillykleaf, and everybody else who further comment.**

 **See you, probably, at "Felix Identity" sequel**

* * *

 **Post-credit scene**

Chat Noir landed quietly on his room, closing the window and letting himself call on the huge sofa, mumbling "Plagg, claws in" before hitting the soft material.

"So, together again, kid. I missed you."

"Do you have any idea how much I learned in the past few hours, in comparation with months with you?"

"Kid, I wanted you to have your own pace..."

"Still, I think I should know what means to be a Chat Noir."

Plagg sighed. Tikki was right. He can't protect his kitten forever. Even – and he would never admit that – his favorite kitten in centuries.

"You are right, Adrien. Get yourself some RedBull, coffee or whatever. Tonight it's you and me. Ask anything."

As an answer, he felt a finger scratching his head.

"How is Ladybug without a mask?"

He thought about making a cheese joke, but now it was not the time.

"She is fantastic. Smart, sweet… you can – will – do amazing things together."

"What else?"

"Kid, on that you will have to trust me. Better learn and grow together. You two have such a beautiful road ahead – take it a few steps at a time."

"I guess this will have to do, for now. Now, the practical side" He opened his text program and Alya's notebook. "What do you know about farming?"

"From with century?"

* * *

Tikki looked at Marinette. She just helped cage a tiger, went home, helped her parents, gave attention to a friend who was narrating the same story she was the protagonist in, and now, late night, was finishing her homework.

"Hey, Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

"I don't want any clues about his identity, but… how's Chat Noir? For real? Under the mask and flirts?"

"You could not have wished for a better partner. So caring, so eager to help and learn…"

Tikki stopped. Maybe Plagg was right. Maybe Marinette deserved some fun. What would the

Kwami of Destruction say?

"Oh, and another thing." Tikki flew closer to Marinette's ear and whispered "He is extra-cute naked."

"Tikki!" Marinette covered her quickly burning face with her hands, but could not help but laugh.

Laugh like she so deserved after such day.


End file.
